Life of Black
by onyxeyez
Summary: Yuki is an average teenager who found himself in Konoha in a sudden, nothing but his name in his mind. He sucks at using chakra so he lives normally and peacefully, even works in Ichikaru the famous ramen shop.. His happy life with friends continues until some dark minded people discover who exactly the innocent citizen is. Actually, Yuki was black from the very beginning..


**Hello hello and hello!**  
**Here is my first Oc based story.. Ahhh. I have to say I hesitated so much to write that story because I don't know if you guys are okay with ocs. Anyways, I ended up finishing the 1st chapter because I really like my oc and hope that you will like him too. :D Ahem, okay, if you are ready lets begin!**

**Chapter one: A weirdo appeared in Konoha!**

* * *

"Ha?!" Deidara suddenly stopped while they were walking with Sasori in the deep forest..  
"What happened, Deidara?" Red head turned to him, frowned inside when he saw the astonished expression on Deidara's face.  
"Didn't you hear it danna, hmm?" Blonde guy looked around like searching for something.  
"Didn't I hear what?"  
"Ha?!" Deidara shuddered and froze for a while, then he nodded weakly.  
"What are you doing, Deidara?" Red head groused.  
"T-That was leader.. He gave me a mission, hmm.." Deidara slowly wrapped his arms around his body, with a weepy smile on his face.. "I am the chosen one for the mission! Hmm!" He shouted with a voice which trembling with excitement.  
"There is no way that leader can send you to a mission without me.. You're really unexperienced. You can fuck things up easily." Sasori arched an eyebrow. "You're tripping out."  
"No I am not, hmm!" Deidara pushed one of his hands into the clay filled bag, took a palmfull clay and started chewing it with his handmouth. When the white object was ready, it enlarged to a big eagle.. Blonde guy jumped onto the white bird and flied away..  
"Damn, what is in the leader's mind?" Sasori looked behind the getting smaller image of Deidara..

...

"Kakuzu..."  
Pein was sitting on the large head figure which was built opposite of their hideout in Amegakure.. He was looking at the city he was managing, under of the gloomy sky..

"Hm?" Kakuzu opened his eyes when he heard the cold voice of his leader.. They were in a different forest which somewhere around the Kumogakure.. Hidan had found a victim to kill and he was in the middle of the shitty, death boring seramony of Jashinism.. Silver haired priest was lying on floor, in blood.. Kakuzu was waiting for him as always..  
"I am going to send you somewhere.. Go to North, to the place which is said to be Otogakure.. Zetsu found an abondoned hideout, it may be one of Orochimaru's secret labs. When you get there, you'll meet Deidara, the new blonde member.. Then Zetsu will show you the way. Your mission is destroying the hideout and everything inside.. Be at there as quick as possible. Rookie is on the way."  
"Wakatta." Kakuzu slowly got on his feet as Hidan seperated one of his eyelids. "What are you doing, Kakuzu?"  
"Leader has just given me a mission. I'm going."  
"You're going?! What the fuck!? You can't fucking leave me here! Kakuzu! It's forest!" Hidan lifted his arms to point the enviroment.  
"As if I care." Kakuzu started walking towards the inner forest.  
"Kuzu~chan! Please don't leave me here.. What if animals attempt to eat me while I am lying here?" Hidan asked with a voice which is full of cuteness.  
"And so, I can get rid of you.."  
"Fuck off bastard!" Priest cursed with an angry shout. "Get back here! Oi! Oii! Kakuzu!"

...

"Kakuzu-san.." The white Zetsu smiled towards the very small image of Kakuzu which is probably far away from 1 miles where Zetsu was standing on.  
With a sudden and speedy move, Kakuzu appeared right in front of Zetsu, snarling "Where is the other piece of shit?"  
"Eehh.." With scary and sudden appearance of Kakuzu's body, Zetsu tilted his body backwards and said "W-We are still waiting."  
"Shit.. Time is money.. Why I always have to be with bastards that always wastes my time?!" Kakuzu crossed his arms as he angrily exhaled.  
"Up!" Black Zetsu warned them when a shade of an eagle covered them. Kakuzu looked up an saw a blonde guy who had worn an Akatsuki cloak, jumped out of bird.. The young bomber landed on ground and straightened suddenly, shouting "KATSU!"  
The white bird exploded like a firework, it's colorful sparks faded gradually..  
"Art is an explosion, hmm!" Blonde guy shouted proudly, looking at the smokes of the exploded bird..  
"W-what the fuck are you trying to do?! To tell everyone that We are here!?" Kakuzu snapped in shock, bore down on him..  
"W-what?! No! I was just-"  
"Don't be whippersnapper because you have the power of explosion. My devastating capability is greater than yours. Now shut up and move." Kakuzu pulled the younger from his arm and threw him towards the way Zetsu was pointing.  
"Ah, you're rude, hmm." Deidara stepped forwards, blushing slightly.

...

"There it is.." Zetsu pointed a worn out building that has stairs into the soil..  
"The command is 'Destroy everything'" Kakuzu started walking towards the cave-ish building while Deidara was following him with fast steps.. "I hope you can do it, kid."  
"Don't call me kid! I am 20!  
"Hmph.. So what, I am over 90."  
Smirking in amusement, Kakuzu left an open mouthed Deidara behind himself. "There is still so many things you gotta learn. Now follow me and never try to be the shiny fag again."  
"Eh!?" Deidara first became red then blue and purple at the end becaused of the complicated feelings. "Shiny fag?!"  
...

"Kakuzu-san! Here is empty, too!" Deidara shouted from one end of the long and dark corridor to it's another end.. _Shit, here is like a fucking maze, we should have blown it up first._  
Kakuzu had released his masks, wandering between the empty rooms of hideout.. Then suddenly, a weak, bright blue light which was coming from a crack on a thick wall, was caught in his eye.. "Deidara, blow this wall."  
"Hai!" Some white spiders got out of Deidara's handmouth and stuck to wall.. Less than a second, they burst loudly, caused the wall to fall into pieces and let the blue light fill the room.. When the dust disappeared, Deidara's deep blue eyes widened out of surprise, he stepped backwards with an open mouth.. "Holly God, hmm.. What the heck is this?"  
"I don't know either.." Kakuzu replied him with an astonished voice.  
There was a water tank right in front of them.. It has a blue liquid inside, which was sparkling very strongly.. Cables were everywhere, they were connecting to each other, water tank and some machines.. But the most important thing in the scene was a human body which was inside the tank.. That was a 14-15 yeared old teenager, innocently sleeping in the water..  
"S-shall we kill him, hmm?" Deidara asked in hesitation. "He looks harmless."  
"Don't fall for his appearance. That's probably another sick experiment of Orochimaru. We must kill him.."  
"Well.. So.. Fine.." Deidara's handmouth started chewing some clay again, he released a small bird, then threw it towards the boy.

"KATSU!"

With the pressure of explosion, the glass water tank fell into pieces.. The boy hit the filthy ground facedown, still sleeping..  
"What? Did I miss it hmm?" Deidara stepped back with wide eyes.. The orange haired boy groaned after a while, his arms started moving uncomfortably.. "Whoa.. Kakuzu-san, he is waking up!"  
"You can't do even a simple work like this.." Kakuzu groused as he called the fire and lighting masks back. "Sychronized arson!"  
In a sudden, everything in the room got under a flame blanket, Deidara's hair flied backwards as he narrowed his eyes to protect them..  
"Huff.. It is.. Hot.."

...

"Open your books, page 78." Was the first thing what Iruka said, when he entered in the classroom..  
"Legendary chakra types?" Konohamaru arched an eyebrow while he was looking at the book. "What is it?"  
"Before starting.." Iruka grabbed a chalk and started walking towards the black board. "Do you know how many chakra types the shinobi world has got?"  
"Blue one, the most common!" One of the children shouted from back lines.  
"That's right.." Iruka carefully wrote 'NORMAL' on the board.  
"Star!"  
"Yes..."

.

.

.

When the little quiz was done, there were lots of chakra types on the blackboard. "I think that's all.." Iruka sat on chair smiling at the enthusiastic students of him.. "But still.. There are some types that you've never heard about..."  
He stood up and headed towards blackboard again.. While drawing something on it, he started telling a story..  
"Long time ago, there was a clan named Kyo. They were used to live in Sunagakure but then, they were forced to immigrate to another places.."  
"Why, Iruka sensei?" Konohamaru asked curiously. "They did something bad?"  
"Umm.. Not really.." Iruka narrowed his eyes, pointing that the reason was different. "You know that people in Konohagakure live together but there are some different clans in them right?"  
"Like Hyuuga clan?" A boy with bright lilac byakugans asked.  
"Yes, like Hyuuga clan." Iruka replied. "There were different clans in Sunagakure and Kyo was one of them. But, the other clans didn't want Kyo's with themselves so Kyo clan was forced to leave.. Because.. Everyone was being concerned about their chakra type.."  
The class became very silent.. Every single student was listening to Iruka carefully -and it was really rare-. Even Konohamaru was looking interested so Iruka decided to tell the story with an exciting and gripping style..  
"The people in the Kyo clan have 2 chakra types at the same time." He stepped aside to let students see what he drew on blackboard a bit ago. It was a ying-yang symbol..  
"Black.. And White.."  
"Black and white?! What are they?" Some of students asked excitedly.  
"These are two legendary chakra types that is said to be mightier than the bijuu or senjutsu chakras.. However, although the clan was very strong, they didn't harm any other people or didn't show how mighty they can be.. Although all the members of the clan were born with these two chakra, they didn't use them against shinobies of other villages.. Never.."  
"But why, Iruka sensei? If fhey had the power, why didn't they use them?"  
"Because.." Iruka started. "The power was too much.. Even a simple fuuton was ending up as a tornado -and that's why the others are actually afraid of them.- Not to harm people around them, they decided not to use their power..."  
"What a waste! I wish I had the black-white chackra!" Moegi sighed sadly, while putting her head on desk..  
"Moegi-kun.. Despite its power, there was a horrible side effect of overusing the black and white chakra.."  
Iruka suddenly got serious, caused class to give attention to him again.  
"First of all.. These two chacra types stem from two legendary creatures. Black dragon and white hawk.. The power always seems alluring, you know.. Due to that, lots of shinobies from Kyo clan tried to take the control of their chakras.. But like normal chakra, black and white chakra had a balance in human body.. You can see the ying-yang symbol right? The balance of chackra was literally it. When a shinobi uses black type, the black chakra starts spreading over the white one.. When the balance is lost, people who use them lose their personalities and minds.. The more they use the more they started being conrolled by their chakras.. Shinobies who overuse the black type, slowly gets under the control of the evil spirit of black dragon and has to be killed to stop.. And for the white type, they commit suicide after a while, curiously enough no one knows why.. Losing so much shinobi because of this tought a very good lesson to the elders of the clan.. So they started sealing the chakra.. There was only one way to break the seal but unfortunately, it's still a huge mystery."  
Konohamaru arched his eyebrows as Iruka stopped abruptly. "So, that's all? That cannot be all! Where are they now?! Why don't we see any Kyo clan member?!"  
Student's started mumbling as well so Iruka had to stood up and continue. "You're wondering the sequel, hm?"  
Students nodded curiously.  
"So... Newborns had been sealed right before the 3rd great ninja war... But when the war broke out, some villages decided to genocide the clan to eliminate their power and send murderers.. Unexpectedly, it didn't work.. Because a very young guy had succeed in breaking the seal and controlling the white chakra.. He killed all the murderers by his own.."  
Iruka stopped and inhaled a deep breath.. Students were watching him breathless.  
"After that, the elders of the other villages decided something very cruel... They used kuchiose to summon a weird type of dogs.. They were the only creatures which can't be affected by the white nor black chackra.. They also live by absorbing black and white chackra.. But in return of this, when they attack someone with normal chackra, they got poisoned and also poison the person who they bite, and die.."  
"I know these dogs!" A girl from Inuzuka clan shouted excitedly. "I've heard about them.. They have no eyes, they just smell the chakra and attack the carrier. They're awesome creatures, I think."  
"Yes, you may be right, but they don't sound awesome when you use them to kill innocent people " Iruka sighed sadly. "So, When the elders of enemy villages had summoned the dogs, there were nothing to do.. The whole clan got wiped out in hours.."  
"Oh.. That's cruel.." Udon murmured sadly..  
"Yeah, genociding is unacceptable.." Konohamaru said.  
"You're right kids.. But for the sake of the shinobi world, it had to be done. *sigh* Alright.. It's break time I thing." Iruka looked at the clock. "Ahh, by the way.. There comes an extra information. In Kyo** clan everybody had ginger hair.. That's where their name stems from."  
"Everybody with ginger hair?" One of students arched an eyebrow.  
"Sounds funny." Moegi smiled widely..  
...

"You fried him like chicken, hmm." Deidara turned back and started walking behind Kakuzu.. "You didn't have to burn everyting to ashes."  
"Will you shaddup?" Kakuzu headed towards the exit of building. "This place started getting on my nerves. Let's finish it already."

The ginger haired boy was still trembling even after these two left.. There was wide glass blocks every four side of him, which had appeared suddenly and blocked the fire.. He crawled backwards as he realized them cracked. While crawling, the stone ground he was standing on started cracking as well..  
"Ha?!" Ginger looked down horrified and in a moment ground crashed and a black hole swallowed the poor boy...  
While falling and falling endlessly, ginger felt some waterdrops on his face.. Screaming was hurting his lungs but still he was falling in the pitchdark... Then suddenly he realized a river was floaming at the end of the way.. He smacked into water with a great speed but luckily his body wasn't damaged, the water lesened his speed however, because of the current, his head hit a rock then everything faded to black...

...

"Nhh.." Ginger groaned inside when he became aware of people whispering around him.. His legs were cold but torso was warm.. Some spiky things were sticking into his back everytime he tried to move..  
"Hah! He is waking up! Did you inform Kakashi-san?"  
"Yes, yes! He will be here soon."  
_What is happening_?.. Ginger opened his eyes slowly and realized there were 2 girls looking at him from above, curiously..  
"Oh god are you okay?" One of them kneeled near him and elevated his head, that time Ginger realized that he was lying on a shore, the bottom half of his body was in water and little stones were hurting his back.. He also realized that he was naked in front of girls which caused him to blush slightly..  
"C'mon, take this.." The other one handed him a blanket, with blushed cheeks.. "What happened to you?"  
"I..." Boy tried to remember while wrapping the soft fabric around his bare body but seemed like his brain stopped working.. He frowned thoughtfully. "I don't remember.."  
"Oh!" The girl who had knelt next to him, shut her mouth with hands, in shock. "Oh my god! Your neck is bleeding!"  
"Wha?" Ginger brought his hand on nape, felt the warm and red liquid with his fingers..  
"Ohayo." A male shinobi appeared in front of them suddenly, lifting one hand to gesture the small group. A mask was covering a big part of his face, the only thing can be seen was his right eye..  
"Is this the boy that you were talking about?"  
"Y-Yes, Kakashi-san! And looks like he is injured.."  
"Hmm.." Kakashi crouched in front of the young boy, stroking jaw. "Hello.. My name is Kakashi Hatake." The copy ninja said smiling after a short period of thinking. "I am from Konohagakure and you're inside the borders of this village.. I'd like to name you as Guest unless you tell me your name..."  
"M-My name is..." Ginger frowned again.. _Damn, I don't remember any single thing.. Who am I?! I came from where? How did I come here!?_  
"C'mon.. Don't be shy.." Kakashi got the silence wrong and reached ginger to pat his shoulders.. In a moment, mirror shinobi's headband reflected the sunlight, drew the attention of little boy.. The symbol of the hidden leaf.. It wasn't strange to ginger.. The symbol was reminding him darkness, pain and fear of death..  
Snakes..  
_"Yuki-kun..."_  
With a scream full of fear, ginger crawled backwards, tried to get away from Kakashi..  
"What da?" Kakashi's deep grey eyes were widened.. "Oi, stop.. Do I scare you?"  
"P-please.. Please get away from me! Don't harm me! Please! Please!" Ginger started weeping, curling up into a ball..  
"How did you get that idea?" Kakashi moved towards him, slowly pet his bare shoulders.. "I won't harm you.. Never.."  
"D-Do you promise?" Ginger looked into Kakashi's eyes with his fearful, aqua-green eyes..  
"Y-yes.." Kakashi slowly lifted his hands on air.. "Look, there is nothing in my hands."  
Young guy slowly straightened on his hips but still on alert.. "Oh, your nape is bleeding.." Kakashi lowered his eyebrows.. "We should take you to a doctor.. Can you stand up?" He got on feet and handed his hand towards the trembling boy.. "Do you remember what happened to you? Did you fall into river while fishing or something?"  
"I don't remember." Was the answer of ginger when he reached Kakashi's hand timidly..  
"I.. I was.." Kakashi didn't miss that these rare colored eyes became dull for seconds.. Right after that, ginger collapsed suddenly caused girls to groan anxiously.. Kakashi pulled him up by his hand and wrapped an arm under of his knees, lifted him up..  
"Thanks for informing me." Copy ninja thanked the girls then started walking towards the large doors of village's enterance, young guy in his arms. "Don't worry, he will be fine!"

_Who exactly are you, kid?_

...

"Iruka-sensei!"  
Iruka startled when he heard a girl was shouting at him. He stopped talking with the citizen that caught him on his way to home, and looked around.. It was Ino, she was waving her hand on air happily while running towards him.. "Iruka-sensei! Hokage-sama wants to see you as soon as possible.. She says that she needs your opinions for something."  
"Hai.." Iruka smiled warmly. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks for informing."  
"Ahh.. It's nothing! Have a nice day, Iruka-sensei" Ino smiled back and turned around in order to leave.  
"Ino! Oi, Ino!"  
With the loud voice calling her name, Ino turned her head towards the way where the voice came from.. Iruka as well. When he heard the voice of Kakashi, he suddenly gave attention to him. Copy ninja was far away from them but Iruka was clearly able to see him carrying something. The more silver haired approached them the more the object gained a human shape.. In the end, Kakashi stopped in front of them while both Ino and Iruka was carefully staring at the sleeping ginger.  
"Who is he, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, lowering his eyebrows.. "He looks injured."  
"I found that guy lying on the shore of river, out of the village. He was completely naked."  
"What?" Iruka arched an eyebrow.  
"There is more." Kakashi frowned thoughtfully. "He doesn't remember a single thing about himself or his life."  
"Ha?" Ino stepped back.  
"Yes.." Kakashi settled a warm smile on his face and turned to Ino. "That's why I need your father, Ino-chan.. Can you tell him to come Hokage-sama's office right now?"  
"H-hai.." Ino started running towards their little, flower shop.

...

"Hmm.. Let's take a look.." Inouchi gently pressed his hand on the forehead of the peacefully sleeping ginger, after Shizune decontaminated the wound and sew the flesh carefully...  
Mind reader shinobi frowned thoughtfully while he was looking inside ginger's mind. "That's weird.. I am on a field... A green and infinite field.. Also the sun is shining here. That's just all.. There is nothing in this kid's mind.."  
"What do you think?" Kakashi asked.. "A strong genjutsu?"  
"Since he had got a hit behind his head, it's hard to say something.. It may be because of genjutsu or trauma.. But there is something clear, this guy has an empty mind.."  
"What should we do?" Iruka asked stroking his jaw. "We don't even know from which village he is? Maybe his family is searching for him now.."  
While walking inside the mind of ginger haired boy, Inoichi suddenly realized something moved in grass and a white snake lifted it's head hissing at him. "What is that!?"  
"What did you see?!" Tsunade stood up hastily. At the moment, when snake became visible, really dark clouds covered the whole sky and a lighting struck on him threw Inouchi out of ginger's mind.. He pulled hid hand back like he was holding a very hot object. "He pushed me out of his mind forcefully."  
"So, that's a genjutsu."  
"I don't know.." He said thoughtfully.. "It didn't feel like a genjutsu.. It happened so suddenly I couldn't even resist.. Like a dream.."  
"What did you see in his mind, Inouchi?" Tsunade asked. "You looked scared.."  
"Uhh." Inouchi lowered his gaze. "I saw a snake and it started raining suddenly.. The sky darkened and a lighting struck, threw me out of the mind.."  
"What will we do about it, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, looking at the boy innocently sleeping on the cold, metal surgery stretcher..  
"I will decide it when he wakes up. But for now, he is like a normal citizen of Konoha, do not forget it. If he doesn't remember anything, we can build up a new life for him here if I decide that he is harmless.. That's all for now.."  
Tsunade thoughtfully stared at the boy lying in front of her after all the other shinobies left..  
_Somehow.. He feels  
...similar..._

****; For the people who don't know, Kyo means ginger.  
Yup, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed guys. Please tell me your opinions about the story.. Love? Hate? Eh? Something wrong or missing? Help me to improve! :)  
I am looking forwards to see your reviews.  
The next chapter will be written if the number of favs reach (or approach) 10.  
Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day! ;)**

**onyxeyez.**


End file.
